


The power's out

by BroIm_eth



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Power Outage, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroIm_eth/pseuds/BroIm_eth
Summary: (Im projectin' boys.)Its raining, but not hard enough for the power to go out. Damnit.
Kudos: 10





	The power's out

**Author's Note:**

> This! Is a drabble- i wrote at like, 3 am because the power kept going out. Not plot heavy.

He blinks, confused on why the page wouldnt reload. He needed to make sure the video could upload. He spares a glance to check the cameras- all still filming, good- and turns back to his computer. A pop up on the site- internet connectivity issues.

The lights flicker once,

_Oh no_.

They flicker a second time,

_Flashlight, flashlight, flashl-_

And a third. They dont come back on after the third time.

After a few seconds of desperate searching his hands wrap around a cool flashlight and he clicks it on. Scanning the room with it, and his in hand camera, before turning towards the door. Which was left ever so slightly ajar. He feels his heart speed up, he knows he panicked but he forces himself to calm down.

Just keep the light and camera aimed at the door. The power will be back soon. Hopefully, very, very soon. The question of why the power was out occured to him, and he realised that in the silence, he can hear the rain softy hit the roof, exploding into millions of tiny droplets upon the impact. It didnt seem like it would be enough to cause a problem, but here he was, he guessed. In the dark. Defenseless.

He wasn't afraid of the dark. However, he'd always been a little unnevered by blackouts. What kid hadn't been, really? But considering the position he's in now, with the constant sense of being watched- and not just by his cameras- and that he wasn't safe- He thought it was more than justified for him to be a bit spooked.

In a few minutes ( _four, maybe?_ ) the power was back and fine. He turned off the flashlight, and turned to his laptop. The tower for the internet would need to restart. That would take a while. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was tired. 

He'd been living on coffee and two hours of sleep for a couple days and it wasnt doing him to much good.

With a defeated sigh, the flicked the laptop shut, turning it off, and plugged it in before dragging himself over to the bed. After throwing him self on it, and getting situated, he sighed, staring at the wall. It would be a lot more tempting to sleep if he could just, fall asleep right there. Quickly and effortlessly. Not that this was anything new, no, his entire lifetime has dealt him a million restless nights, where sleep is just hard to reach. There used to not be a reason. The only reason now was- though a pretty fucking good one- again, his situation.

After around five minutes he flopped onto his back and stretched a little. Why did all of his sleepiness fade away once he hit the bed? He lay there, staring at the ceilimg and the lights flickered again.

A shot of panic rode up his spine and he was frozen in place, listening for any of that cursed static.

The lights came on, only to flicker a second time as a final warning, and he bolted upright, and went to grab his flashlight. The lights out again, he had to fumble through his messy desk a bit in the dark to find it.

He turned it on as soon as he did, hands shaking, and scanned the room. He grabbed the handheld camrea and held it to follow the flashlight, they were like extra limbs to him. He made his way back over to the bed, and sat, eyes, light, and camera trained on the open door. He choose to ignore the way his arms and hands shook, or how he felt like those few seconds the spent looking for his light had cost him, and something was in here now. No, no he was fine. He was alone, he was safe.

His eyes trained on the small screen for the camera, lit up in green for night vision, and look for any distortion or disturbance in the feed.

**Author's Note:**

> Unsatisfactory? Yes.


End file.
